ABSTRACT Bioinformatics (BIONFF) Shared Resource The Lineberger Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BIONFF) is a multifaceted shared resource established to serve the ever growing computational, data and analytic needs of the LCCC. Our expertise in bioinformatics began with the genomics program, particularly gene expression microarray analysis. The growing need for analysis, large data set management and storage, and integration with clinical and population characteristics necessitated a Lineberger-wide approach. This resulted in the creation of the UNC Lineberger Bioinformatics Shared Resource and its successful review five years ago. The continued explosion of genomics, proteomic and other clinical and population data in cancer research spurred an ever greater emphasis on integration of laboratory and clinical systems to facilitate high impact translational research. Fulfillment of this need required a growing UNC Lineberger investment in computational infrastructure, software, personnel, and systems developments. BIONF leveraged this investment toward a common infrastructure that now supports many other Lineberger Shared Resources, research programs, and individual labs. This development included a common computational infrastructure (i.e. Lineberger Data Warehouse) to integrate multiple distinct data sources, scalable software and system development, and increased analytic capacity. As data storage and analytical needs grow, the BIONF has identified specific areas of growth and development for the next 5 years for the LCCC members to continue to perform as a national and international leader in basic biology, computational genomics, translational, population and clinical research. Substantial high impact research highlights resulted from this shared resource. The most easily identified were the multi-level analysis for TCGA publications but this Shared Resource touched virtually every Center program and research effort with data intensive needs.